Battle at the hanger/The Pets return
Here's how the battle goes in Return of Darth Sidious. ship then lands outside of Canter lot castle team then steps out and then they take a look from a hill Hiccup: They're they are! Skyla: So, what's the plan? Hiccup: Here's what we do. camera then zooms out as Hiccup explains his plan and then we now view the Stormtroopers patrolling Command Stormtrooper: You there! Circulate! Stormtrooper: back up Yes sir! then walks in line, giving time for our heroes to sneak in team then sneak towards a TIE Fighter hang out they reach it, Snoutlout moves to signal Brian Brian: moves forward (with a rocket in hand) Show me the signal. Fish legs: Okay, I'll get that one trooper. him back Trooper: AAA! legs then disguises himself as a trooper Button Mash: Alright, go and unlock the door. Fish legs: makes his way to the door and then he gets in line Stormtrooper: Hey, aren't you too young and fat to be a Stormtrooper? Fish legs: Uh, no. Are you? Stromtrooper: NO!!! I'M TOO SHORT TO JOIN THE EMPIRE!!!! 'away Fish legs: That was weird. continues following the troopers and then he sees the Emperor standing then makes an announcement Darth Sidious: Attention all! I am proud to announce, that we have officially taken over this kingdom of equines! But soon, will come a new order in the galaxy. And we will soon take over a new kind of place, one inhabited with vikings and dragons! Fish legs: Oh, no. a Imperial R2 unit comes over to him and then starts scanning him R2 unit: in alert Stormtrooper: Hey! off Fish leg's helmet ''You're a viking! Brian: And you're dust! the rocket and destroys a TIE fighter holder Stormtrooper: '''AMBUSH!! Zeñorita take out her Grenade Launcher and starts firing grenades, which destroy several of the walkers and transports everyone comes out with their lightsabers Stormtroopers: firing their rifles starts killing them and the battle begins then lights dynamite Mushu: Fire in the hole! throws it and then tries to fire fireworks this is going on, Yuna and Luna are continuing their duel Yuna: Mama, get a hold of yourself! Princess Luna: voiced No one can take control of me! her saber Yuna: hers against Luna's outside battle against the Stormtroopers continues walkers fired! Tuffnut: Oh great, just what we need! Blasting! now see robots Scootaloo: We've got robots! Pilot: Fire! start shooting surrounding them in a circle heroes try their best but are soon overwhelmed Darth Sidious: Stop! stops as Sidious steps forward Darth Sidious: You dragon riders taught valiantly. Brave, but foolish. Surrender and I'll spare your lives. Snoutlout: SURRENDER?! YOU REALLY THING THIS WARRIOR SUCH AS MYSELF WILL SURRENDER TO YOU?! Hiccup: We will never surround to you! Astrid: Never! Darth Sidious: Then I'm afraid, you don't have a choice. troopers point their guns at them Nix: What now? Pilot: something Wait! Something's coming'. suddenly, they hear rumbling Apple Bloom: What's that? Fish legs: Sounds, big. it gets closer and it shows that dinosaurs came out of the trees! Skyla: Dinosaurs! see different species: Triceratops, Stegosaurus, Apatosaurus, and Iguanodon are helping the others Stormtrooper: We've gotta get out of here! them try to run but then we here a familiar roar out from the shadows emerges Blue and the other velociraptors! Pilot: Fall back, fall back! hit by an Ankylosaurus tail AAAAAAHHHHHH!!! by the club all of the dinosaurs start killing stormtroopers Sweetie Belle: Where did all of the dinosaurs, including Blue and her pack come from? Russell Ferguson: From the Isle of Dino, of course! pets then fly down on their dragons and then land Scootaloo: How? Vinnie Terrio: Because, Blue, her pack, and Rex are friends with us. Ever since Blythe made friends with them. Astrid: Hold on, Rex? Don't tell me you actually.... some loud thumping is heard as the ground vibrates Penny Ling: We sure did! out from the trees emerges Rex! Rex: ROOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stormtrooper: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!! Rex catches up to some of them and then starts killing Stormtroopers as Blue and her pack do the same. Hiccup: Let's go to the Emperor! Zoe Trent: WE'RE COMING FOR YOU, YUNA!!! all run inside see Yuna and Princess Luna continuing their duel Yuna: I will'' not fight you! Princess Luna: voiced Enough! her Yuna: '''AAAAAHH!!!!!' Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes